corpsinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naseam Deylan
First encounter with MMFEC An elven biotech scientist who specializes in cybernetic implants. When MMFEC first met the elfIn the following circumstances: The team had had to split. Cromwell, carrying an unconscious guard whose hand he had just needed to enter the room, confronted Deylan alone and spent two points of edge trying to convince the elf, dumbfounded and recently awaken from slumber, to follow him voluntarily rather than being knocked out. See ., theyNaseam Deylan is gender queer, as confirmed here if this bit of withdrawal-induced sass was not enough: Mordecai: Look, it’s time, let’s just take him to … Fang: Them. (whisper) Deylan: THEM, them, is that so hard for you to understand? (Cutting excuses short) Do you have a brain inside your skull or should we replace that to just like ... (covered by Mordecai) Mordecai: I AM NOT STUPID! Deylan: Really? Mordecai: No, I am not. Deylan: Well, you fooled me. were working for Cross Applied Technologies in Everett. MMFEC extracted the elf only to learn that they were severely addicted to Bliss, a fairly common street drug. Eventually, the group managed to deliver Naseam to the Draco Foundation, but not before having to deactivate an active cortex bomb in the elf's head. MMFEC also had to release them, at least temporarily, from their addiction, using a detox talisman prepared by Talia in exchange for an ulterior favor from MordecaiSee . Elsie "contributed" to the then sedated Deylan's care by writing I am stronger than addiction on Deylan's arm with her sharpie.. Fang, who had told the group of her aversion for drugs, was especially insistent on denying Deylan their next fix: Would you like to go to the bathroom? It's just... I just need a fix, OK? It's all I need and they'll give it to me and... then we can be done. No! Who are you my? Like, my nursemaid, my mother? You wish. ''And then, to Elsie: I don't think he actually wishes.'' After everybody (save for Cromwell, still asleep) had chipped in and tried to get Deylan to reach into the bag that contained Talia's spell, Elsie, pretty much the only adult in the room, sent her acolytes away and succeeded. Deylan's temporary relief allowed them to discuss their situation with total lucidity, and to convince Elsie to go and score what she called breakfast. Fang's use of Wolfblade to show her disagreement was calm but very clear.Great scene from all involved. Impeccable depiction of a sleeping troll by Tony. And excellent choice of background score. Insights about corporate life Naseam Deylan seems, at least when not in withdrawal, rather relaxed about, and used to, being extracted from one corporation by another one. They also accept the inevitability of their drug addiction, as shown by these snippets of dialogue with Elsie: Deylan: ... You found the first one... Elsie: You had more than one tracker. Deylan: They implanted one. What do you think they are, idiots? Mordecai: You could have told us. Deylan, laughing:'' Fuck you!'' ... Elsie, pulling out one of two doses of drugs: Oh! And I was gonna give you this. Deylan (Lauren, arms extended and crossed): It's not my fault they implanted one. You want to take it out, be my guest!... And while you're at it, stick a needle in there. Elsie, very reluctantly, after fending off Cromwell's questioning and Claudia's objection: I give 'emI hear ''him, but I'm giving Elsie the benefit of the doubt. the drugs.'' Lauren: You take one of the doses and... shove it in... their waiting, their waiting forearm, beautiful. Elsie: Yeah, their forearm that still says: ''I am stronger than addiction. But you're still a dick!This scene takes place during the car chase in . The Bliss addiction forcibly induced in Naseam and the cortex bomb placed by Cross-Applied Technologies show how far corporations are ready to go to keep their most valued employees, or at least ensure they cannot be "hired" by others. Further appearances Naseam's specialty and their gratitude (mixed with resentment) toward MMFEC make the elf the group's go-to person for cybernetic services. Several months after their first encounter, Fang asked Naseam for help in installing new cybernetic arms. The elf appeared to be in recovery from their addiction to Bliss. Naseam Deylan was also involved in in the provision of cybernetic legs to Lottie Sokolov, complete with a hidden credstick courtesy of Cromwell. Naseam, woken up in the middle of the night, started patching upQuestions arose regarding Naseam's qualifications for the job. the cyber nervous system of Fang's damaged arm at the end of and finished the procedure, which involved much poking, prodding and twitching, at the beginning of . Though initially reluctant to do so, they ended up looking for the device hidden in Ma1nfram3's brainSee . As Lauren ''likes brains, she got into the details of the procedure.. During an appointment they had arranged the previous day, Naseam told Elsie everything she had to know about the cybernetic implant in her face she had recently found about when her face had briefly changed and returned to normal in a painful process. Its program had just been turned on. Deylan likened Elsie's experience to an old printer's test run, which should have been disabled. To Elsie's question about her face being or not being her face, Deylan replied that the face she would have without the implant would likely be different. Deylan was interested in its very advanced technology and tried to persuade Elsie to enroll in further tests. Fang then called Deylan, right after Deylan had asked Elsie about Fang's arm.See . Trivia Ma1nfram3, after tabulating their answers to the quiz she had Deylan take to pass time, could tell them that: your spirit animal is ... an eagle, very nice.See . Mordecai gave Deylan the non-affectionate nickname Pronoun after they lashed out at him for incorrectly referring to them as ''him ''one too many times.See . Notes Category:NPCs